La Fachada
by midhiel
Summary: Sherlock y John viajan a un pueblecito para atrapar a un cómplice de Moriarty. Pero John no sabe que hay más de lo que Sherlock deja entrever.


El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pero el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece pura y exclusivamente a John H. Watson y viceversa.

La Fachada

-El coronel Sebastian Moran – leyó John, parpadeando. Después de dos días de guardia activa en la clínica, no había dormido más de cuatro horas y se sentía parado en medio del puente entre el sueño y la vigilia -. ¿Quién es?

-El segundo de Moriarty, su brazo derecho, el ejecutor de sus crímenes más sanguinarios, el hombre al que le depositaba su vida, su compañero y amante. A esto último no he podido comprobarlo todavía pero la fidelidad entre ambos y los medios que Moriarty ha empleado para protegerlo, me dan la razón – suspiró Sherlock con su aire de víctima a punto ser inmolada -. Sirvió en el ejército durante quince años. Allí su sadismo y crueldad para con sus subalternos y enemigos le valieron el mote de "El Tigre". Era un excelente oficial, que podía haber ascendido hasta general, pero su ludopatía le jugó en contra. Hace cinco años, estafó a sus superiores usando el dinero para juegos clandestinos. Lo descubrieron y le dieron de baja. Con una pensión miserable, se dedicó a visitar las casas de apuestas ilegales de Inglaterra. En una de ellas conoció a Moriarty, que no dudó en reclutarlo.

John bostezó. Procesar la información le había llevado más tiempo que el normal.

-¿Cómo piensas atraparlo?

-Bien – sonrió Sherlock, saltando del sillón -. Descubrí que viaja con frecuencia al pueblo de Minstron y se interna en una casa de juegos, que funciona al margen de la ley. Ahora mismo está pasando el tiempo allí. Por lo tanto, usted y yo, doctor Watson, viajaremos a Minstron por los próximos tres días y nos alojaremos en el "Hotel Starlight".

Dicho esto, fue hasta un rincón y regresó arrastrando dos maletas oscuras a rueditas.

-¿Son ésas las maletas que me regaló Harry para mi cumpleaños? – preguntó John, parpadeando.

-Mientras estabas en la clínica, empaqué para los dos – explicó el detective -. La tuya no me llevó más de diez minutos. Siempre te he dicho que eres demasiado predecible con tus elementos personales.

-Estuve en la milicia, Sherlock – le respondió John, indignado -. Estoy acostumbrado a llevar sólo lo indispensable.

-Como digas – consultó su reloj -. El tren sale a las tres. Son las dos y cuarto así que nos conviene bajar ya mismo y pedir un taxi.

-Sherlock, espera – interrumpió el médico -. ¿Tres días? Pasado mañana regreso a la clínica.

-Déjala – aconsejó el detective, arrastrando su maleta -. ¡Vamos, John! Atrapar un coronel sádico y ludópata es mucho más divertido que atender ancianas y niños. Antes de salir, lávate la cara. ¡Tu aspecto! Pareciera que no has dormido bien en los últimos dos días.

-No me lo digas, Sherlock. ¡Qué deducción! – rumió John por lo bajo y fue a echarse agua fría en la cara.

El viaje en tren duró cuatro horas. Si el paisaje era entretenido, o si los pasajeros eran bulliciosos, o si sirvieron buena comida, John nunca lo supo porque se dedicó a dormir desde el momento en que se sentó hasta que su compañero lo sacudió para que se levantara.

Sherlock, en cambio, se entretuvo observando todo. Así dedujo, entre otras cosas, que había dos parejas infieles en el vagón, un contador con una esposa celosa, una mujer recientemente divorciada, una pareja de jóvenes en su luna de miel, dos niños que acababan de robarle la tarjeta a su padre y pensaban usarla en dulces y juguetes, un muchacho que iba a una despedida de soltero, y otros casos más.

Al bajar en la estación, tomaron un taxi hacia el hotel y ninguno de los dos habló durante el viaje. Sherlock iba concentrado en el coronel y John aprovechó los quince minutos para otra siesta.

Cuando se detuvieron frente al hotel, un edificio acogedor de siete pisos, de fachada victoriana, Sherlock sacó dos anillos del bolsillo.

-Casi lo olvidaba, John. Colócatelo. Se supone que estamos casados y ésta es nuestra luna de miel. Así que cambia esa cara de médico agotado por una feliz.

John quedó en shock. Tardó en reaccionar. Pero para cuando abrió la boca, ya Sherlock estaba cruzando la calle con su sobretodo negro flameando como las alas de un murciélago.

-Sherlock Holmes y John Watson – sonrió la joven recepcionista -. Felicidades. Tienen la habitación 509, arreglada para su noche especial. Aquí están sus llaves.

Sherlock se las guardó en el bolsillo. John sonrió a la muchacha con la boca cerrada. Se sentía incómodo. No era la primera vez ni sería la última en que mentía para ayudar a Sherlock en un caso pero sí la primera en la que se hacía pasar por su esposo. John nunca había salido con hombres. Sí, se había sentido atraído por varios de sus compañeros en Afganistán, y, ¿por qué negarlo? Sherlock le parecía un hombre apuesto e interesante. Pero sus citas habían sido siempre con mujeres y sus encuentros sexuales también.

De pronto, allí, en la recepción del hotel, se preguntó si alguna vez Sherlock se había acostado con alguien. Lo observó de soslayo y sin quererlo, se lo imaginó desnudo. Debía verse excitante. Parpadeó. ¡Las ideas escandalosas que le provocaba la falta de sueño!

-John, deja de mirarme como un idiota – regañó el detective. Al instante recordó que se suponía que estaban recién casados -. Ah, perdón. No me mires así, amorcito. Ya subiremos a dejar esto.

El botones levantó el equipaje.

-Por aquí, señores – invitó.

Sherlock apretó la mano de John entre las suyas y caminaron juntos hacia el ascensor.

John no intentó soltarse, ni siquiera por instinto. El contacto con Sherlock le resultó agradable. Tenía las manos largas y suaves y su tacto parecía una caricia. El médico parpadeó otra vez. ¿Desde cuándo consideraba el toque de su amigo como una caricia? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La habitación estaba ambientada para la noche de bodas. El lecho nupcial estaba bañado con pétalos y como ya habían dormido en la misma habitación en otros dos casos, a ninguno le pareció extraño tener una sola cama. Se acostarían uno en cada extremo para no sentirse y con el agotamiento que sentía John y el poder de concentración de Sherlock, descansarían como niños.

También había dos chocolates sobre las almohadas.

Sherlock encontró el decorado demasiado cursi y se sentó en una punta del lecho para desarmar su maleta.

John comió los chocolates y salió al balcón para observar el paisaje.

-El pueblo parece agradable y tranquilo – opinó desde afuera -. Ya sabes, uno se cansa de la vida en una ciudad grande.

Sherlock no le contestó. Estaba colgando sus camisas en el armario.

-¿Qué sigue? – quiso saber el médico, entrando -. La tarde está cayendo y supongo que querrás visitar la casa de juegos esta misma noche.

-¿La casa de juegos esta noche? – repitió el detective, acomodando artículos personales en la mesa de cama -. No. Esta noche quiero visitar alguna taberna. Necesitamos conocer a los parroquianos.

-De acuerdo – congenió John. No había esperado tal respuesta pero una noche de juerga sonaba bien. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente: ¿qué podía considerar Sherlock Holmes una noche de juerga? -. Yo beberé algunas pintas.

-También yo.

¿Sherlock Holmes bebiendo cerveza en la taberna de un pueblo? John parpadeó, esta vez para cerciorarse de estar escuchando correctamente.

-De acuerdo, Sherlock. Cámbiate la ropa. Yo me bañaré.

-Yo no necesito cambiarme nada, John – respondió el detective, ofendido.

El médico lo miró de pies a cabeza. Estaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa celeste, zapatos caros y su sobretodo impecable. No era el atuendo para visitar una taberna parroquiana pero otra vez se recordó que estaba hablando con Sherlock Holmes.

-Bien, no olvides tu bufanda ni tus guantes porque esta noche hará frío.

-Lo sé. No soy estúpido, John.

-Ya lo sé – respondió John y entró en el baño.

…

Media hora más tarde bajaron a la recepción. Preguntaron por alguna taberna y la recepcionista, después de estudiar a Sherlock Holmes y su atuendo poco adecuado para visitar una, les indicó la más cercana. Quedaba a cuatro cuadras.

John se lo agradeció, mientras que Sherlock lo abrazaba y apretaba contra él. Cierto, estaban de luna de miel.

Al médico le agradaba el toque de su amigo pero cuando salieron del hotel y siguieron pegaditos uno al otro por las siguientes dos cuadras, se preguntó si Sherlock ya no se estaba tomando el engaño de la luna de miel demasiado en serio. Sin embargo, no quiso liberarse.

El detective, por supuesto, notó que algo extraño pasaba.

-¿Estás bien? – indagó con esa mirada que podía leer mentes.

-Me llama la atención que no estemos usando alias – reflexionó John -. Diste nuestros nombres verdaderos en el hotel.

-Sí, es que al llamar no se me ocurrió ninguno.

-Genial – suspiró el médico con sarcasmo -. Vamos a capturar a un militar sanguinario con nuestros verdaderos nombres.

Sherlock rió como si hubiese hecho un chiste.

Llegaron a la puerta de la taberna "El León Rugiente", que tenía como logo un león rojo de perfil completo rugiendo, y recién allí el detective lo soltó.

-¡Qué nombre inglés! – observó John.

-Seguro que el tabernero es un irlandés – bromeó Sherlock. Las bromas no eran su especialidad, pero cuando soltaba una, John no podía evitar reír -. ¿Entramos?

John asintió.

-Sherlock, espera – recordó algo -. Me temo que los parroquianos que vengan a beber aquí no sean muy, tú sabes, abiertos. Así que por favor, no me abraces ni me llamas "amorcito" cuando estemos adentro.

-¡Qué prejuicioso, John! – soltó Sherlock y entró con un portazo.

El médico rodó los ojos antes de seguirlo.

…

El ambiente cálido y bullicioso de la taberna creaba un contraste notable con el frío y silencioso de la calle. Sherlock entró despojándose de sus guantes, bufanda y sobretodo, y los colgó en el respaldo de un asiento. Acto seguido, se sentó.

-¿Qué quieres beber? – preguntó John.

-Lo que bebas tú.

-De acuerdo – contestó el médico y se dirigió a la barra -. Dos pintas de cerveza negra – pidió al tabernero. El hombre, un fortachón de mirada escudriñadora, lo evaluó antes de tomar el pedido.

John le sonrió a modo de simpatía y volteó hacia su amigo. Sherlock parecía entretenido observando a un grupo de parroquianos, que brindaban en la mesa de al lado. De repente, sintió calor, se quitó el saco y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

John parpadeó y se volvió hacia el tabernero, que le entregaba las dos jarras.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sherlock, cuando su amigo regresó con los recipientes espumantes -. Debe ser cerveza negra.

-¿La has probado alguna vez? – preguntó John, entregándole uno.

-No.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Ya lo creo que sí – contestó Sherlock con una mirada que el médico interpretó como seductora. Por enésima vez parpadeó. No. Ahora alucinaba con Sherlock Holmes insinuándosele en una taberna -. ¿Qué te pasa, John? ¿Aún sigues cansado?

-No – sacudió la cabeza, mientras tomaba asiento -. Estoy bien.

Sherlock lo miró intensamente. John se veía desorientado, parpadeaba al dos por tres y en varias ocasiones lo notó ausente. Quizás era el cansancio.

-¿Qué hacen con esto? – preguntó el detective, alzando la jarra -. Los sujetos de aquella mesa brindaron.

-Es lo que comúnmente se suele hacer – contestó -. Aunque no es estrictamente necesario y si te parece una ridiculez, podríamos obviarlo.

-No, está bien – aceptó Sherlock y ambos chocaron sus jarras.

John se llevó la suya a la boca y bebió la mitad. Su amigo apenas si probó algunos sorbos.

-Límpiate, Sherlock – le sugirió John y como el detective no le entendía, le hizo un gesto -. Te quedaron bigotes de la espuma.

-Ah, gracias – respondió y buscó alguna servilleta alrededor.

John sonrió. Como si fueran a colocar servilletas en la mesa de una taberna.

-Señorita – llamó Sherlock a una de las taberneras, que recorría las distintas mesas con su bandeja -. Necesito una servilleta.

John le hizo un gesto a la muchacha, indicándole que el pedido era innecesario, pero la joven le sonrió a Sherlock.

-Lo que sea para ti, guapo – y le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias – contestó el detective.

-Sherlock – murmuró John, cuando la tabernera se alejó lo suficiente -. Esa muchacha se te insinuó.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo notaste?

-No.

John suspiró.

-El guiño y lo de guapo fue una manera de insinuarse.

-¿Las mujeres se insinúan a los hombres en las tabernas? – preguntó Sherlock con curiosidad infantil.

-Suele pasar – contestó John, sorprendido de que su amigo no supiera algo tan obvio. Aunque después de haberle preguntado quién era el Primer Ministro y sorprenderse de que la Tierra girase alrededor del Sol, no tenía que asombrarse de que no supiera que los hombres y las mujeres suelen cortejarse en las tabernas.

-¿Es algo común? – preguntó el detective después de un rato -. Que las mujeres se insinúen en una taberna.

-Suele ocurrir.

-Pero ella tenía un anillo de casada.

-Ése no es un impedimento para que le hayas gustado – respondió John y se preguntó si a continuación no tendría que explicarle que en ocasiones las mujeres suelen engañar a sus maridos y viceversa. Bueno, tenía que saberlo si dedujo en "Estudio en Rosa" que Jennifer Wilson era una adúltera.

La muchacha regresó con la servilleta y Sherlock se lo agradeció escuetamente. Ella le devolvió el agradecimiento con otro guiño y se retiró hacia otras mesas.

-¿Qué has observado hasta ahora? – preguntó John.

-¿Qué? – lo miró sorprendido.

-Digo que qué has observado hasta ahora. Vinimos para estudiar a los parroquianos para tu plan para atrapar a Moran.

-Cierto – suspiró Sherlock y miró hacia los costados -. Lo había olvidado. Ya descubrí la vida y secretos de toda esta gente, John. No necesitamos permanecer más aquí.

El médico sacudió la cabeza, atónito.

-¿Olvidaste el motivo por el que habíamos venido? ¡Sherlock! No pareces tú.

El detective lo miró, curioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú nunca olvidas nada cuando se trata de un caso. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar por qué llegamos a la taberna?

Sin decir nada, Sherlock se levantó y comenzó a enfundarse en sus abrigo, su bufanda y sus guantes. John terminó de beber su jarra y se levantó para acompañarlo.

-¿Ahora adónde vamos? – quiso saber el médico.

Sherlock se retiró sin contestarle.

Apenas pisaron la acera, Sherlock volvió a abrazarlo. Bien, pensó John, tenían que seguir con la fachada del matrimonio de recién casados, y para no ser menos, le pasó la mano por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. El detective no hizo ningún comentario y enfilaron rumbo al hotel.

Cuando estaban a media cuadra, Sherlock bajó la cabeza y aspiró el aroma del shampoo de John. El médico sintió el roce de su nariz en el cabello y lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me olisqueaste el pelo?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

John se detuvo y deshizo el abrazo.

-Te estás comportando extraño. La parodia de esta luna de miel, los anillos, no usar alias, la visita a la taberna, ahora olisquearme el pelo. ¿Qué estás tramando, Sherlock? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con atrapar al coronel?

Sherlock metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia los costados.

-Regresemos a la habitación y te lo explicaré.

A John no le quedó otra que obedecerle. Entraron separados, Sherlock delante y John detrás, y sin tocarse abordaron el ascensor.

La recepcionista, que a esa hora terminaba su turno, los observó extrañada.

-¿Qué sucede, Sherlock? – apremió el médico dentro del elevador.

-Dije en la habitación – respondió el detective escuetamente.

-De acuerdo – contestó John no muy convencido.

Entraron, se quitaron los abrigos y John se sentó en la punta de la cama.

Sherlock, entretanto, cerró las hojas del balcón, como si alguien pudiera escucharlo desde el quinto piso.

-¿Y bien? – insistió John y como respondiéndose a su mismo, añadió -. Moran no está en el pueblo, ¿cierto?

-No – replicó el detective y se sentó a su lado -. ¿Quieres saber por qué te hice venir?

-Me encantaría, Sherlock – contestó John con sarcasmo.

El detective cruzó las manos y bajó la cabeza.

-Todo comenzó hace seis meses, John. Después de que arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme en la piscina. Al principio traté de convencerme de que era producto del shock y que como nunca antes nadie se había preocupado por mí, tu valentía me había hecho sentirme halagado. Pero la sensación siguió, los sentimientos no se apagaron. Tú y Sarah cortaban y regresaban constantemente y me dije que debía haber algo fuerte entre ustedes. Hasta que hace una semana me contaste que habían terminado de forma definitiva.

-Aja – lo apremió el médico, mientras sentía un desagradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. ¿A dónde trataba de llegar Sherlock?

-Lo medité mucho – continuó el detective y quedó en suspenso -. No fue una decisión fácil. No sabía cómo abordarte ni cómo reaccionarías. Entonces pensé que si no podía controlar lo que deseaba, tenía que vivirlo de otra manera, sin que lo notaras. Todo lo que te conté sobre Moran es cierto, también que visita con frecuencia una casa de apuestas de este pueblo. Pero no fue mi intención que lo atrapemos ahora.

-¿Cuál fue tu intención? – murmuró John. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Qué no le saliera con alguna idea trastornada!

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos. Había un titileo en sus pupilas grises que le marcó a John cuán nervioso estaba.

-Quería sentir tu toque, John. Cómo sabía tu pelo, la textura de tu piel, la fuerza de tu mano cuando tomas a alguien. Necesitaba comprobarlo porque sé que nunca te tendré.

John lo miró estupefacto. Esta vez sin parpadear.

-¿Crees que estás enamorado de mí?

-Sé que estoy enamorado de ti, John – respondió Sherlock convencido -. Lo siento y sé que lo estoy.

De forma instantánea, John volvió a pensarlo desnudo y a recordar lo placentero que se había sentido su roce. Él también estaba enamorado. Antes creía que Sherlock sólo le gustaba, pero después de oír esta declaración sincera e inocente se convenció de que lo que sentía por el enigmático detective era puro amor.

Tomó el rostro anguloso de Sherlock entre sus manos y le plantó un beso. El detective separó los labios y le permitió la entrada a su boca. La lengua de John exploró gustosa su paladar, que sabía a menta. Cuando se separaron, ambos se estaban observando a los ojos, completamente enamorados.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue? – sonrió Sherlock. Era la primera vez que le dejaba el control de la situación a John para que propusiera lo que quisiera.

Y con una mirada cómplice, el médico le señaló la cama, que a fin de cuentas, estaba preparada para una noche de bodas.

Fin


End file.
